1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery arrows and more specifically to an improved nock bushing, which provides improved retention of a nock in the end of an arrow shaft.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A nock is retained on one end of a nock bushing and the other end of nock bushing is inserted into a nock end of an arrow shaft. Most arrow shafts are fabricated from carbon fiber material. The nock bushing is fabricated from an incompressible metal, such aluminum. Carbon fiber material is nearly incompressible. Retention of a nock bushing in the arrow shaft requires the use of an adhesive, cement, glue or the like to secure the nock bushing in the arrow shaft bushing hole. The use of adhesive, cement, glue or the like may reduce the concentricity of the bushing relative to the arrow shaft.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an improved bushing, which provides improved retention of a nock bushing in the end of an arrow shaft; ensures concentricity of the nock bushing relative to the arrow shaft and includes a plurality of lightening openings to decrease weight thereof.